Katsumi Minamino
by GundamPilotGirl
Summary: Shuichi's younger sister is the only one in his family who knows his secret, what happens when she meets up with the other members of the team?


AN: My first YYH fic, I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but Katsumi Minamino is mine!  
  
Little Sister  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Katsumi Minamino sighed as she sat down at her desk, pulling out her math homework. She didn't know why her teachers had to be so cruel, giving out loads of homework on a Friday. There were more important things to do with her time than finding out the cosine of angle C. And even if she didn't have any other plans, she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on schoolwork. Shuichi had left on his "class trip" two days ago, and she was starting to worry about him.  
  
Katsumi was the only one in her family who knew that her older brother, Shuichi, was really a demon called Kurama. His school trips were really missions to track down other demons causing trouble on earth, or in another place called the Spirit World. She worried about him every time he was gone, even though he assured her that he would be fine. What if he met up with a demon stronger than himself?  
  
"Katsumi, one of your friends is here!" Her mother's call interrupted her thoughts, and she ran down the stairs to see who was there.  
  
"Hey Keiko, what's up?" She greeted when she reached the door. "I'm surprised you're not still at school, we only got out two hours ago."  
  
Keiko smiled at the reference to her usual after school activities, but didn't comment on it. Instead she asked, "Could we talk in your room?"  
  
"Sure." Katsumi led the way, wondering what Keiko wanted to talk about. She obviously didn't want anyone to overhear, whatever it was.  
  
They went into her room and shut the door behind them. Katsumi sat on the edge of her bed and started twirling a strand of her long brown hair around her finger, something she often did when she was anxious. Keiko didn't sit; instead, she started pacing in front of the bed, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Has your brother been here these last two days?" She asked finally.  
  
"No, he's on a class trip." Katsumi wondered where this conversation was going, Keiko didn't even know Shuichi that well, they had only met once or twice. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"That explains why Yusuke disappeared." Keiko said to herself. "I wonder if Shizuru knows anything about this."  
  
"Keiko, what are you talking about? What does my brother being gone have to do with Yusuke?"  
  
Keiko jumped; she had forgotten where she was for a moment. "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you, but I guess you should know. He is your brother after all." She stopped pacing and sat down next to Katsumi. "Your brother, along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and another guy, Hiei, are a part of this team that fights demons and protects the earth. I know this sounds crazy, but it's true."  
  
"I know." Katsumi found the surprised look on Keiko's face quite amusing, and wished she had a camera. "I mean, I didn't know about Yusuke and the other two, but Shuichi told me about his part in it about a year ago."  
  
Before Keiko could respond, there was a knock on the window. Both girls looked up in surprise to see a blue haired woman floating on an oar outside the window.  
  
"Botan, what are you doing here?" Keiko asked, opening the window to let her in. Oh, Katsumi this is Botan. She is usually the one that gives the boys their missions and helps them out."  
  
Katsumi nodded, trying to let everything sink in before she went crazy. First the information about Shuichi's team, and now some woman floating outside her window! This was not going to be as dull a Friday as she had expected.  
  
"I came to let you know that Yusuke and the others finished their mission and are resting now at Genkai's." Botan said to Keiko. "Yusuke and Kurama both received injuries and Genkai is working on healing them. For once Kuwabara is in one piece." She started to laugh, but was cut off by Katsumi.  
  
"My brother is hurt? Where is he?" She demanded.  
  
"He'll be fine, Genkai is an expert healer." Botan reassured.  
  
"I don't care how good she is, you are going to take me to my brother." Katsumi's eyes flashed dangerously, and Botan decided not to argue with her.  
  
"Alright, I'll take you. Pack some clothes, you'll probably stay overnight."  
  
"I'm coming too Botan, I'll go grab my things." Keiko was out the door before Botan could say anything.  
  
Katsumi threw a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt into her backpack along with a few other things, then ran downstairs to tell her mom that she was spending the night at Keiko's house. She and Botan then walked outside, where Keiko was already waiting for them.  
  
"Wow, that was fast." Botan commented. "Alright you two, sit down and hang on. Next stop: Genkai's place."  
  
So, how did I do? Next chapter: Katsumi meets her brother's teammates. Please respond! If you do I promise to update soon. ( 


End file.
